


That One Time We Crashed a Wedding

by Pineprin137



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidents Happen, Is That a Wedding Cake?, Where's the band?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Prompt:"Write about a wedding you did not want to attend."





	That One Time We Crashed a Wedding

This wasn’t the plan. I want to start off by explaining that we never intended this to happen. I never in my life dreamt I would be a wedding crasher. 

When I read about the band in the paper I immediately thought of Dylan. He was always up for a new adventure. I still remember how I held his hand as we watched the zombies sprint after the marathon runners. It was fantastic and made such a great story! He would definitely be up for a last-minute concert for a band we’ve never heard of.   
It didn’t take much convincing; he had no plans and was dying to get away from his mother. Since he had come back home, she had been smothering him with worry, concern, unnecessary queries about the future, and utter lack of privacy. Ever the gentleman, he told me to be ready at 7. I spent the rest of my afternoon planning what to wear, what to say, and how to act. He was a good friend, I didn’t want my attraction to him causing any awkwardness.   
Seven on the dot he was outside in his dad’s Thunderbird. We made a lovely pair; he was in nice jeans and a clean band tee and I had a mini skirt, sparkly tank top, and sky-high heels. I was nervous but excited. I had never been to a concert for a local band before. I had cut out the details from the paper and told him the way while we chatted. When we made it to the venue, I noticed that the parking lot was rather full which was odd since the concert was so understated in the paper. We made our way to the door and walked into a crowded room accented in soft purple and blue lighting. There was a guest registry by the door and we shared a rather confused look. I looked down at the cut out in my hand and double-checked the date and time, yup, tonight at 7:30. Dylan started scanning the crowd while I took in the woman in the white dress. A very big, full, princess-style white dress. A woman who was standing with a man in a tuxedo. Standing in front of...oh my.   
I grabbed Devon’s sleeve with one hand and grabbed his chin in the other before turning his head towards the table.   
“Um...Dylan? I don’t think this is a concert…”  
“Are we? Is this a...?”   
“Well, taking in the woman in the white dress standing in front of a three-tier cake, I’d say this is...a wedding.”   
“Should we go?”  
“I guess we…” I was cut off when a man approached Dylan from the side and grabbed his hand in a firm grip. I stood in shocked silence. What if we were caught? We weren’t invited. 

“PAUL! You son of a bitch! Man, we didn’t think you were gonna show! How are you!” I stared in surprise as the obviously drunk groomsman mistook Dylan as an old buddy. Then I had to bite my lip as Dylan replied.

“Hey man! Yeah, we got a little caught up. How have you been? It’s been far too long. We should get together soon!” I couldn’t hide my giggle as he played along. My fear faded as adrenaline took its place. This was rather exciting! And Dylan made it that much better by handling it with humor instead of paranoia. I didn’t know how he was keeping it together so well. 

As Dylan’s new friend stumbled off, we couldn’t hold back the laughter any longer. Dylan grabbed my hand and we made our escape, but not before signing the guest book. We ran back to the car hand-in-hand and collapsed against the hood. I took in the view of him leaning against the car in the light drizzle that had started while we were inside and decided that this was one night I would never forget.   
“Hey, Dylan?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I think... I think we just crashed a wedding.”  
“I think you’re right.” he paused to turn and look at me, “It was kind of fun.”  
“Yeah. Hey, Dylan?”  
“Hm?” His eyes squinted in question as he observed the adrenaline leaving me and worry replacing it.   
“Let’s not do that again.”   
“Yeah, we probably shouldn’t make a habit of it. Even if it was only an accidental crashing.” I rolled my eyes at his smirk. Yeah, definitely a night I would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> All true. All mine.


End file.
